


The Wolf Chases the Hare

by Nahx



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: It was your fantasy to be doggedly sought after, but you never would have dreamed those flights of fancy would lead to this.
Relationships: Max “Mozzie” Goose/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Wolf Chases the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend for a fic trade that's been long overdue. I hope you enjoy, cutie ;)

"You know, I've been thinkin'..."

The masculine voice of your colleague began, and you couldn't help but roll your eyes in mock annoyance.

"Aren't you always?"

The man grinned from beside you, leaning back in his chair, eyes never leaving your face.

"Such sweet words from such a lovely gal. Really warms the heart," he spoke in a sarcastic reply, and you laughed.

"Anyways; I really have been wonderin' about something..." The hacker trailed off, a weirdly cheeky grin forming on his face.

You didn't have much to lose by humoring him; Mozzie always had something entertaining up his sleeve, a perk of his overactive imagination.

So you took the bait.

"Alright, shoot. What have you been thinking about?"

Chuckling at your response, he leaned forward again, and this time you felt the full heat of his stare.

"Oh, you know... _Just wondering how fast you could run from me."_

"Uh, wow, okay. What?" You ask incredulously, completely taken off guard.

"Oh, so you wanna play coy, do ye? Fair enough, fair enough," he replied, cracking a crooked smile.

The way he acted as though he had you completely figured out unnerved you. It should unnerve you, he was sounding like a creep for gods' sake!

Though there was something else stirring in your gut, coming to a boil the longer his eyes took you in with that intrigued expression.

"I don't know what you're talking abou--"

A sudden squeak interrupted you, one that came from your own lips as a hand now gently squeezed your thigh.

"Wh-What are you doing?" You whispered, unable to speak any louder due to the flustered embarrassment taking hold.

Things were beginning to escalate in a way that you never would have expected, least of all from him.

"The way you try so desperately to hide it is so cute...did you know?"

His breath gently hits your skin, and you wanted to curl into yourself. This was embarrassing, and extremely inappropriate, and--

"How about we play a little game, you and I?"

His question perplexed you as well as made you squirm.

You were in the office. Someone could walk in, or...

"If you can get away from me, I'll give you a reward. You've always wanted to travel, yeah? I have no problem forking over the cash for your travel expenses, if you cooperate."

"All you need to do is escape~ Not that hard, is it?"

A tingling spread up your body as his touch drifted higher.

"What do you say?"

Your laboured breathing, clenching and unclenching fists, _the heat crawling in your belly_ was answer enough.

But that wasn't enough for him, if the way his eyes twinkled in the light of the monitors was any indication.

He wanted you to say it.

Before your anxieties, your addled mind could catch up with you, your lips moved on their own.

"Yes," a rasp.

But it was all he needed.

"What a good little missy," he crooned, placing a kiss on your cheek, causing your eyes to widen.

"Do you know what you have to do now?"

He asked, lips pressed to your ear.

You shook your head, words out of your reach.

His chuckle vibrated against your skull.

_"You run."_

Those words, somehow, kicked your body into gear. You stumbled to your feet, and unceremoniously, you staggered out of the room, barely catching a glimpse of his ominous smile as you did so.

This was crazy.

Insane.

Why were you doing this?

Questions streamed through your mind as you picked up your pace, breaking into a full sprint by the time you made it down the hallway.

He was right on the money, you did want to go out and see the world.

You wanted to see what was out there. It was your dream, but...

_Was it really worth being hunted like some kind of animal?_

The distinct notion of being prey filled you with an overwhelming will.

Get away from here. Don't let him catch you. 

If he did...

It suddenly struck you that you had no idea what Mozzie's intentions were. Was this just a simple game to him?

But there was that look in his eyes, a deep underlying emotion that shook you to your core.

No. _No, no, no._

Focus on getting out of here first.

You knew the way to the exit well enough, at least.

Blackened glass glinted from the overhead lights, a light sheen seeming to glide along, following.

Already you could imagine the questioning looks if anyone saw your frazzled state.

Mozzie was a man small of stature, and for some, that was reason enough to take him lightly.

To underestimate him.

But to every person who's ever done so could attest...

Even a smaller predator can bear its fangs and swallow you up.

~

"...Right then, probably about time now," a voice muttered.

A few clicks resounded.

The sudden gentle humming and soft whirring of a machine broke any previous silence in the room.

The man stretched in his seated position, and without much build up, "deploying drone," he said firmly, releasing his beautiful little flyer.

As quick as his little fawn was, the power of military grade tech far outweighed the stamina of any normal human.

He made sure to control it to go out the nearby open window.

A wild grin grew across his lips.

"Heh, now let's see what you've got, love."

~

By the time you realized you were being tracked, it was already too late.

The man knew this game of cat and mouse too well; various espionage operations under his belt.

Yet, you still didn't want to give up. Call it stubborn futility, clinging to the ideal world where you could achieve your dream. Anything would feel better than submitting in defeat.

At least, that's what you told yourself.

Rough bark brushed you as you whizzed through the trees, gasping for breath. The loud droning of the high tech machine grew more and more distinct, and though your mind screamed at you to keep facing forward, you couldn't resist the temptation to look back. Just once.

Your stomach dropped as you saw a beam of light shining from the drone, and it was only 20 feet away.

'Oh fuck.'

Heart hammering, the feeling of exhaustion slowing your movements, you forced yourself to weave in a more complex way, in an effort to throw him off.

It was only seconds later when you made a fatal miscalculation and tripped over a protruding tree root, causing your body to fly forward and ultimately tumble to the ground.

"No, no, no!" Your voice trembled as you frantically tried to recover. It'd become too dark to navigate safely in this area, and so it shouldn't have been too surprising this would end up happening.

"Come on," you gritted your teeth and heaved yourself off the ground, feeling no worse for wear.

You would have immediately went back to running, but the shining light that caught your eye stopped you in your tracks. The drone had caught up, and blinded you with its ray. As if it had always known where you were.

Frozen, the drone continues to shine on you, as if looking at you with its eye.

No, not 'its'...

_His._

Your legs wobbled in place, desperate to start moving again, but you continued to stare.

It's like you were in a trance. You could only stare helplessly--

"Well then, much easier than I expected," you heard a quiet chuckle next to your ear, and the chill shot through you.

As though the spell was broken, you immediately staggered away, giving the man a fearful look as you began running again.

"Ah, still going are we!? Suits me just fine!" His voice rang out behind you as you scampered away like a wounded rabbit.

God, why...why, why, why--

"Game over, sweetheart," a voice growled behind you, before--

Your body flew forward from the impact. Arms encircled you to break your fall, and you barely felt the ground underneath you when you landed.

"A...Alright...you caught me...Guess I lose," you grunted. 

"..."

His silence unnerved you.

"Um...you...you can get off me now," Your voice trembled unwillingly, breath hitching when you spied the look on his face.

His lips were slightly parted, eyes blown wide as he stared. You could hear his slight pants, and when his legs nestled more against yours, you felt the press of something, straining. Scream trapped in your throat, you could only stare. Helplessly. 

You were acutely aware when the feeling twitched.

"M...M," you croaked, unable to even say his name.

"Gorgeous. Truly...I'm being driven to my limit," he whispered, and you felt the heat of his words as prominently as his arousal.

"Th-the chase is over, right? What are you-" you squeaked as you felt his calloused fingers grace your thigh.

"Don't be silly, love. The fun's only just started; am I wrong?"

Before you could answer, his hand trailed upwards, gripping your zipper and teasingly pulling it downwards.

Your breathing strained as your jacket slid down your shoulders, and his touch crept beneath the top you wore.

"You can't tell me you didn't want this...that you didn't enjoy being hunted like the helpless creature you are," he whispered, palm grazing the bra that cupped your breasts.

"I--Ahh," you whimpered, the material brushing against your sensitive nipple.

"See? Go on, tell me you weren't craving this moment all along," he smiled smugly; he was lucky you were too shocked to move, and that he was cute, otherwise you might want to slap it off.

"You...you're..."

Shaking your head, the words wouldn't easily form. Due to embarrassment? Shame? Or maybe from the wonderful sensations as the attractive hacker unclipped your brassiere to let your breasts fall free, skimming the sides of your waist as he came back to mold his fingers against them?

"Shit...you have no idea how much I've thought about this," he growled.

"I know you want me, too. I've caught the way you stare at me, the way you react to subtle gestures I'd make to experiment."

His breath hit the lobe of your ear, "But you're so adorably shy, you would never act on anything. I needed to take matters into my own hands..."

Calloused fingers roughly toyed with your mounds, rolling along your nipples, forcing squeaking moans out of your body.

His words brought to mind several instances where he would brush against you seemingly by accident, or put his arm around you in a friendly gesture, or rub your head for a little too long. Each time, you remember your face feeling inflamed, praying he wouldn't notice...

But clearly he had. Not only that, but he'd been purposely fishing for such reactions as well.

It was mortifying that the man had studied you so intensely, had unraveled your hidden passion for him and these primitive scenarios, but when his hand strayed lower and slipped into your pants, thoughts of embarrassment flew out the window.

Instead, it was replaced by a hearth beginning to start in your stomach.

"You can't hide it...not when you're completely drenched like this," he whispered, fingers gently rubbing over the wet spot in your panties.

"M...Mozzie," you croaked.

"Don't worry," he said tenderly, gripping your pants.

"I know exactly what you need, sweetheart."

And he began yanking them down.

You shivered as the cold night air hit your skin, goosebumps raising against your flesh as you felt warm hands caress down your legs. He grabbed hold of your knees, gently maneuvering them apart.

"Now then, the moment we've been waiting for," he said lowly, eyes darting from between your legs to directly in your eyes.

"Normally I'd prep you a bit, but you're definitely excited enough to make this easy," he smiled, and you gulped.

You heard the shifting of clothing, and before long, felt the heated, bulbous head of his cock against your lips.

"I hope you're ready to submit, because you're at my complete mercy tonight."

Then he pushed his hips forward, the tip of his girth slowly invading your warmth. You gasped at the sensation, the stretching of your walls, it having been a while since your last partner. Your body worked to accommodate the intrusion, pleasure trickling down your spine as your legs unconsciously spread.

"That's it," he murmured, swooping down to capture your lips before rocking in the rest of the way. A noise left your mouth, swallowed by him as he pulled out, a tingling sensation where your skin collided, before driving himself back in.

He panted against your lips, and you could tell by the way he looked at you, this was only the beginning of his want.

"Ah-mm-!"

He yanked his hips back and, before you could prepare yourself, savagely bore down on you again. He then ripped himself away, only to buck forward once more with the force of a beast.

Thus began a brutal, frenzied series of animalistic thrusts.

Your muffled squeaks and screams vibrated against his lips, fully coming out when he separated and instead, licked down your chin to your throat, where he laved against the skin before biting down, causing you to mewl like a helpless fawn, trapped between the claws of wolf.

"You feel so good, y'know that love?" He growled into your neck.

"I staked my claim long ago...anyone who dared try to get close to you, I'd send em packin'. None of em were worthy of you. And I didn't want their taint mucking you up."

The jealousy seeping into his voice made your head spin. You couldn't find it in yourself to reply due to the force of hips snapping against yours, stoking the slick fire building up in your loins.

"I know, it's selfish of me. It technically ain't my place. But I couldn't help it. I feel like we were destined to be mates, you know love?"

His breath hit your ear, "So pardon me if I keep you all to myself."

The head of his cock brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside you, and you gasped, clamping down on his erection as you felt yourself tipping over the edge.

"That's right love...I can treat you like this, and much more, if you allow yourself to be mine," Mozzie groaned.

"Ah, shit, can't hold back anymore--I need--inside...!"

As if possessed by an urge to mark you further, he continued to stay inside, and soon enough...

His pace broke as he buckled, a sweeping warmth filling you gently, like a comforting blanket.

"Hah...hah...Ghh," he panted, giving a final roll of his lower body before he grunted as he pulled out of you.

He stared down at you for a few moments, his leaking fluid, pupils dilating, before snapping to attention.

"Oh-right, I didn't hurt you did I? Please, tell me you're alright," he said softly, gently gathering you in his arms.

You weakly smiled up at him. His kind and doting behavior never disappeared for long, even after something like this. How lovely...

"Other than being a bit sore, I'm fine," you chuckled, feeling the rawness of your throat--'from the inside as well as out', you thought, your fingers feeling the indentations of teeth.

"I'm sure I'm gonna be dying of embarrassment once this adrenaline wears off though. That'll be fun."

He traced your hand and laughed awkwardly, "Sorry about that love. When I saw the opportunity, I had to take it. This way, nobody is gonna be getting any ideas anytime soon."

"Fair enough," you murmur, clearly not minding that he'd done so, at least in the moment. 

You could feel your eyes closing of their own accord, and you felt calloused fingers sweep across your forehead, tucking some hair out of the way.

"It's certainly been a long night. What do you say we go to my place? I'll take extra good care of you," you could almost hear the wink in his voice.

"Sounds good," you whisper, and feel the sensation of your pants being pulled up and your clothes being arranged back into place.

"I know I said I'd pay for your travel expenses if I lost, but that was a bit of a bluff on my part. I made some arrangements the other day for some time off, for the both of us. I hope you don't mind," he said sheepishly.

"That's...super sweet of you," you said back, barely audible at this point. You heard him laugh quietly to himself.

Soon enough, you're being carried in a strong pair of arms, and your mind couldn't help but be blissfully thankful that Mozzie had been as interested in you as you were in him.

If you were lucky, this wouldn't be the last game of tag arranged between you two.

~♡~


End file.
